When You Look Me In The Eyes
by secretpen28
Summary: After Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane begin dating, so when Shane leaves for a tour around Europe, what will they do? Write letters of course. See how two months away affects the other... Smitchie. I hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated.


**(A/N): Ok, so this is my first Camp Rock Story. This is a song-fic one-shot dedicated to animegurl1994, who asked me if I could write this for her. It's based on "When You Look Me In Eyes" by The Jonas Brothers and it's unlike most song-fics in the sense that I don't write the lyrics line by line between the paragraphs of the story, insted the lyrics are woven INTO the dialogue. (See if you can catch all of them...there's 11 or 12, I can't totally remember haha.) Anyways, I write like this because it gives you an idea of where the idea COULD HAVE been inspired from while the composer was writing it. This story is a Smitchie and I'd really like to hear how all of you like it, so review! Well, here it goes...**

**BTW: **_Italics _**are the letters and _bold italics_** **(which only happens once) are Mitchie's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot.**

When You Look Me in the Eyes

**January 18, 2009**

Taking in the fresh, cool air all around me, I scurried to find my usual bench in the park, the only place I could truly concentrate. Seeing the red bench, officially in my view, sent shivers down my spine, knowing that I was only a few minutes away from hearing how he was doing, what was on his mind.

Once I reached the park bench, I quickly sat down, trying to decrease as much time as possible before I could see his chicken scratch once again. Holding the letter in my hand, I turned it over and ripped it open, not giving a second thought to keeping the envelope in tact. And as I wiped my long brown hair from my eyes, I began to read the letter I'd been waiting for.

_To my beautiful Mitchie,_

_I just got your last letter and I knew I had to write to you right away. I hate being on this stupid tour, playing music I'm forced to play. I'd much rather be next to you right now, just so I could see your smiling face again. Europe is too far away; this 2 week delay from hearing from you is killing me. I wanted to see how you were doing, though. I'm hoping you got over your cold so you could go sit and read my letters on your little red park bench again. Also, you sent your letter without telling me whether your not you received your flowers, I'm hoping they listened to me when I told them to put white and yellow daisies in there, I know they're your favorite. Anyways, you asked how I was. Nate and Jason are being pests as usual, looking over my shoulder as I'm writing this letter. Other than that, life is as boring as it was last time you asked. It's hard having fun on this tour knowing that something better is waiting for me when I get home. Mitchie, because we've been away from each other so long, I'm starting to forget what you look like, your face, your smile, your eyes, everything. Of course, when I go to sleep, my dreams picture you as perfect as ever, it's like I'm there. The thing is though, that dreams can't take the place of actually loving you, which is why I miss you as much as I do. I can't wait to get home and see your smile, hold you close to me and hear your angelic voice. Babe, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but holding you in my arms…is the best feeling in the world, everything stops and can't wait to feel that feeling next time I see you. Well, here goes Nate and Jason making kissy noises and oooing so I guess I should wrap this up. I'll see you soon. I miss you and think about you more than you will ever know. Send your letter soon._

_Your one and only,  
__Shane_

Smiling as the note concluded, I chuckled to myself as a reminder of how much I liked the guy on the other side of the world, waiting for my reply. I knew I needed to get the letter out today, so I pulled out a new piece of paper and began writing back to the guy that made everything alright just by being himself, the guy that taught me more in the few months we had been dating than anyone in my lifetime had.

_To my cutie pie Shane,_

_Thank you for such a thoughtful letter. I don't think I can do as well, but I'm definitely going to try. My cold stopped about 4 days ago; thank the Lord. So, yes, I am writing on my little red bench once again. The flowers you sent were some of the prettiest I have seen in a while and you'd be pleased to know that they were the white and yellow daisies you asked for. The rest of your letter was pretty much mush, which I don't mind, but makes me feel unworthy, just because I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Thank you for your compliments and tell Nate and Jason to quit being jealous. :-P (and that I miss them too). I was thinking, and our 6 month anniversary, will probably be right around the time you get this next letter and it made me think about how lucky I am to finally have stopped looking for that someone because I know that they're right there, maybe not in a literal sense, but you know what I mean. Shane, I miss you more than words can express…it's getting so hard over here with my mom being busy all the time with her business and my dad having to help. It's as if there's no time for just family anymore. If you were here, it would be so much better. I really don't think I can take another day without you here, but don't worry; I'll be here when you get back. ;-). All I can say is that you need to tell your producers to stop adding tour dates because you keep getting further and further away… and with all of these added dates I don't know how long I'll be waiting until I can be with you again. Anyways, I'm doing well. (But I would be better if you were next to me.) Let me know when you're coming back. I miss you and think about you more than you will ever know. Happy Anniversary!_

_Write back soon,_

_Your beautiful Mitchie_

Reading and then re-reading my letter until I was satisfied, I sealed it up and sent it on its way back to Europe. Slowly walking back to my house, I began to think about how hard it must be over there, juggling as much as he did and at that very moment; I tried to imagine what he was doing half way around the world…

* * *

_To my breathtaking Mitchie,_

_I bet you aren't expecting this letter, but I started thinking and if I want you to get a gift for our 6th month anniversary, I better send this letter now. Wow, what can I say? These 6 months have been…amazing. Amazing is the only way to describe it. You're too good for me. Your there, waiting for me to come back and baby, you have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you like your gift; I picked it out right here in Paris. It didn't set me back too much, so don't worry about buying me something nice, all I really need is you. I'm trying to think of how to explain how I feel about you after these past months and all I know is that if you were somehow not there tomorrow, the feelings that would run through my body couldn't be described, that everything worth living for would be gone. You have changed me in so many ways and without you I bet I'd still be that "bad boy" Shane Gray. Of course the paparazzi would love that. Haha. I feel so many emotions every time I think about you that I've come to terms that this is what it feels like. This is what love feels like. I know I've never told you but, Mitchie, I love you. I don't know any other way to put it and I'm so sorry that I can't say it person, but I thought that I should let you know. I have updates, but I'll save that for the next letter, because this one's all about you, sweetie. I miss everything about you, most of all, your laugh. It brings a smile to my face just thinking about it. Thank you for all of the good times and baby girl, I'm praying for many, many more. I miss you and think about you more than you will ever know._

_Love your one and only,  
__Shane_

Before sealing the envelope to send to her, I looked at her gift one more time; a 2 carat diamond ring, with the inscription "To my first love, Mitchie. Love always and forever, Shane." After sending the letter on its way, I walked back to the tour bus.

"So, you sent the letter, didn't you?" Jason asked, as soon as I took one step inside.

"Yes…" I replied

"Did you tell her, Shane?" Nate questioned, finally popping his head away from the T.V.

"Yes…"

"Aww…" They both stated, restarting the kissy noises.

"Seriously you guys, stop."

"You are in love with her, right?"

"I wouldn't have told her I was if I wasn't."

"Huh?" Jason asked, absentmindedly.

"Yes, I am, ok? I'm in love with her."

"Was that so hard to say?" Nate questioned.

"Stop with the questions. I need some sleep." I said, walking towards my bunk.

"Nate, look at that, he's nervous." Jason pointed out.

"Of course I'm nervous. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she breaks up with me while I'm on the other side of the world?"

"Shane, I'm sure she wouldn't do that. It's Mitchie we're talking about." Nate consoled.

"There's still a chance, just let me sleep." I stated, shutting the curtain behind me.

Lying in my bunk, I wondered if now was the right time to tell her. I knew I was in love, but I didn't know if I should have told her in person…I don't know, my thoughts were getting jumbled and before I could think about the situation again, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Two Weeks Later (February 1, 2009)**

"Hey Shane, you got your letter!" Nate yelled from the front of the bus.

I ran to the front of the bus, nearly tripping over Jason's crap on the floor. Once I reached Nate, I ripped the envelope open, just so I could hear from her as soon as humanly possible. Reading her letter, I laughed at every remark and smiled at every sight of good news. Her letters always brought a smile to my face, aside from her troubles at home, which sent chills down my spine because I wasn't able to console her and make her feel loved. As I finished her letter, I started to write the one I'd send to her next, all the while wondering if she was reading my letter as I wrote this one…

* * *

"Mitchie, I don't know why, but there's a letter down here for you." My mom yelled upstairs to me.

Rushing downstairs, I questioned the whole ordeal, "What?"

"Didn't you just send one?"

"Yeah, this shouldn't be here for another few weeks, unless…" I stopped suddenly grabbing the envelope from my mom's hands and rushing upstairs.

"Unless what?" Connie asked, a closed door the only response she received.

Jumping onto my bed, I opened the unexpected letter, a small box falling out as soon as I opened it. On the top of the box were the words: _WARNING! DO NOT OPEN UNTIL AFTER READING LETTER!_ I laughed and decided to follow Shane's wishes before opening the letter and reading:

_To my breathtaking Mitchie,_

_I bet you aren't expecting this letter, but I started thinking and if I want you to get a gift for our 6th month anniversary, I better send this letter now._

_**'He seriously remembered…'**_ I thought, tears already starting to form in my eyes.

_Wow, what can I say? These 6 months have been…amazing. Amazing is the only way to describe it. You're too good for me. Your there, waiting for me to come back and baby, you have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you like your gift; I picked it out right here in Paris. It didn't set me back too much, so don't worry about buying me something nice, all I really need is you._

_**'And all I need is you…Why did he buy me a gift? Did he say amazing? I'm too good for him? He's too good for me. I didn't even send a gift with my letter…'**_

_I'm trying to think of how to explain how I feel about you after these past months and all I know is that if you were somehow not there tomorrow, the feelings that would run through my body couldn't be described, that everything worth living for would be gone. You have changed me in so many ways and without you I bet I'd still be that "bad boy" Shane Gray. Of course the paparazzi would love that. Haha._

**'_There's my Shane, throwing in jokes when unneeded...'_**

_I feel so many emotions every time I think about you that I've come to terms that this is what it feels like. This is what love feels like. I know I've never told you but, Mitchie, I love you. I don't know any other way to put it and I'm so sorry that I can't say it person, but I thought that I should let you know._

_**'What? Oh my gosh…Did I read that wrong? Nope, there it is…He loves me. He loves me. Okay Mitchie, move on, you can read it again later…'**_

_I have updates, but I'll save that for the next letter, because this one's all about you, sweetie. I miss everything about you, most of all, your laugh. It brings a smile to my face just thinking about it. Thank you for all of the good times and baby girl, I'm praying for many, many more. I miss you and think about you more than you will ever know._

_Love your one and only,  
__Shane_

"He loves me…Oh my God. I have to write back."

I rushed to my desk, pulling out the paper as fast as I could. I jumped back on my bed, ready to write the next letter, when I felt a small box underneath me. I had forgotten about the gift; I tore open the packaging and another note fell out.

_Babe, I hope you like your gift. DON'T SEND ME BACK ANYTHING BUT THE LETTER. I know that when you look at it, you'll think I need some extravagant gift back, but as I said in my other letter, all I need is you. I don't need a gift and don't feel obligated to buy me one. Get me a one year anniversary gift instead. Anyways, I hope you like it. I love you and hope this gift proves to you how much I really do. Shane_

Unwrapping the gift that was inside the box, I found an amazing diamond ring.

"You're kidding me, right? You're kidding me. This isn't real."

Looking at the ring all over, I found the inscription, "To my first love, Mitchie. Love always and forever, Shane."

"He's serious. This is mine. He bought this for me. Wow…Now, I really need to write that letter." I said, before slipping the ring onto my left ring finger, beginning to write.

* * *

_To my breathtaking Mitchie,_

_I so happy to hear your cold is finally over and that the flower shop sent you your flowers correctly. As I'm writing this letter you're probably reading my last one. I want to let you know how nervous I am to read your response because it's hard not being right in front of you to hear or see what you're thinking. Guess what? I'm going to be home in 3 weeks, which means that by the time you get this letter, you'll only have to wait 7 more days until you get to see your smoking hot boyfriend. I'm kidding, but it's only 3 weeks until I get to see you and when I do I'm going to tell you face to face that I love you and prove it to you the best way I can. You know what this means though, this will be my last letter to you before I see you. I'm sorry, but that's how the mail works, unfortunately. Now, my response to your letter… I'm sorry to hear about your parents and when I read that, I wanted to just wrap my arms around you and whisper 'It'll be alright.' into your ear until you fully believed it. Just so you know, I'm happy to hear that you'll be there when I get back.  Lastly, why do you feel unworthy? I'm the unworthy one. I don't think you quite understand how much you mean to me, but I'll show you in 3 weeks (or one week your time.) I have to go, sorry this letter's much shorter than the others, but I love you. I miss you and think about you more than you will ever know._

_P.S. I just realized Valentine's Day will be gone by the time you get this so I'll ask you now, Mitchie, will you be my Valentine?_

_Always Yours,_

_Your cutie pie Shane_

* * *

_To my first love Shane,_

_I hope that first part caught what I was trying to say…but just incase you're slow, I love you too. I loved your gift and trust me; it's hard not sending something back to you just to show you how I feel. I never would have believed that I could fall in love with you through these letters, but it happened and I wouldn't change it for the world. You described how these past 6 months have been as, amazing. I have a better word…unforgettable. Everything that has happened I will never forget, nor do I want to. I hate that this letter is going to be short; I can feel it as I'm writing that I'm running out of things to say, which means you need to get home SOON! You also said the thing you missed the most about me is my laugh well, I miss your voice. When you get back, you're reading me all of the letters you sent back to me because I tried to imagine how you would say them but it didn't work…;-) I want to thank you for all of the good times we've had as well, because once again every single memory is unforgettable. I can't wait until you're right here, by my side and I can hear your voice once again. I think this is the end. I love you. I miss you and think about you more than you will ever know._

_P.S. By the time you get this, Valentine's Day will have already passed so, yes, I will be your Valentine._

_All my love,_

_Your breathtaking Mitchie_

* * *

**Two Weeks And Six Days Later (February 22, 2009)**

I'm flying over the Atlantic Ocean, less than 24 hours away from seeing her…I got her letter a few days ago and I've realized that two months is too long to be away from someone. I can't wait to see her, hold her and never let go. We're landing in New York in about 3 hours and I'll get to call her and hear her voice. Some of you are probably thinking, "What has happened to Shane Gray?" Well, I don't know what's happened to me either. I'm head over heels, I'm trapped and can't get out and I'm loving every minute of it. She's my hopes, my dreams, my tomorrow and she inspires me to do more than I ever imagined possible. Hoping the flight will go by sooner, I slowly fall asleep, dreaming of her in my arms once again.

* * *

Sitting in my bedroom, waiting for him to return, leaves me shaking on my bed. There's still one more day, but the anticipation has overwhelmed me and I've decided that I can't wait that long. If only something could bring him closer to me, I might be able to last. Receiving his last letter just days before he would return, might not have been the best idea due to my current circumstance. I wrapped my blanket around my body, hoping that the warmth might slow down the rapid shaking, but it was as if nothing would stop it but him. I reached for my glass of water off of my bedside table and putting it up to my lips, I think shook almost half of the water out of the cup. Nervousness covered every inch of me and I just hoped and prayed for some sort of relief to hurry up and get here. After a few more minutes, I decided to go downstairs and see if my mom had anything to preoccupy my time for at least a few minutes.

* * *

Landing in New York, I immediately pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to her all too familiar name, pressed call and listened to the ring waiting for her voice to appear on the other line.

"Hey, it's Mitchie…"

"Hey, babe, it's great to…"

"I'm not here right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Ugh…" I said to the recording, hanging up.

After catching up with Nate and Jason, we went in search for our bags.

"Did you reach her?" Nate asked.

"No, I got her voicemail."

"You can try back later. Don't stress."

"If you were in my situation, you'd know how much easier that's said than done."

"Just breathe. She'll call you back." Jason added.

"I hope so…" I replied, more whispered to myself, hoping she would return my call any second.

* * *

After baking some cookies with my mom, my shivers subsided and I decided to go back up to my room and play my guitar. Grabbing it off of its holder, I jumped onto my bed and checked my phone, a ONE MISSED CALL message appearing on the front screen. I scanned my phone to find out who had called and when I saw the name Shane under my missed call list, I shrieked and immediately dialed, listened to ring and hoped for his voice to be the answer on the other line.

"Hello…"

"Shane..." I said. My lapses in what his voice sounded like became filled as his voice flooded through my ears.

"Mitchie is that really you?" he asked, as if speaking to me were unreal in his mind too.

"Of course it is. Are you here?"

"I'm in New York. We have another flight until we're there, but I still won't be able to see you until tomorrow."

"That's too far away…"

"I know, I know. You have no idea how amazing it is to hear your voice though, baby."

"I bet it's almost as amazing as hearing yours. I can't wait to see you."

"Tomorrow…"

"I'm counting the minutes."

"Hey, it was so great hearing from you, but I have to get on my next flight, okay? Stay safe until tomorrow."

"I will…Bye Shane."

"Bye. I love you." he said, causing my heart to stop because it sounded so much more personal over the phone.

"I love you too." I replied, trying for him to understand my feelings through the phone and over to his line.

"It feels so good to finally hear you say that. Bye."

"See you tomorrow, bye."

I hung up the phone on an all-time high. Hearing his voice, a melodious tune filled my ears, brought shivers down my spine once again and I knew that I was that much closer to seeing him face to face, eye to eye.

* * *

Hanging up the phone about to get onto the plane, I felt weightless. Finally hearing her voice after two months, I could see the finish line. Tomorrow I would see her and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**The Next Day (February 23, 2009)**

Looking at my alarm clock, I saw the time and sighed: 3.24. Who knew time could pass by so slowly when you were waiting? With over 2 hours before the sun even rose, I decided that maybe I should try and get some sleep tonight, or I'd look like a wreck when Shane came over today.

Who knew sleeping could pass the time so quickly? After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until 11. I decided that I should get ready because I had no idea when Shane was coming over. The anticipation was killing me and I couldn't wait to see him once again. Staring at my phone waiting for his call, my phone suddenly began to vibrate: ONE NEW TEXT coming up onto my phone. I quickly opened it and read the message aloud.

"Good afternoon beautiful. I want you to go to the place you do most of your writing and you'll find me there…I love you and can't wait to see you. Your first love, Shane"

Rushing downstairs, I yelled at my mom, "I'll be back later. I'm going to see Shane." And with that I ran all the way to my favorite place to write…my little red park bench.

* * *

Sitting on the bench, I wondered how long it would take for her to arrive, how much more I had to wait. All my questions were answered though, when she turned the corner of the park and sprinted the last 100 yards to reach me. Her long brown hair flowing in the wind, prettier than I remember and her smile going from ear to ear brought one to my face as well, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

50 yards…

* * *

Rounding the corner of the park, I saw him and I began sprinting, wanting to reach him as soon as possible. He had grown taller and had become even more handsome since the last time I had saw him, bringing a smile to my face. He returned the smile and I began running quicker with only 40 yards left…

* * *

Knowing that as fast as she was going the flowers were going to be knocked out of my hand, I set them onto the bench and slowly began walking towards her, believing this whole thing to be a mirage, a fantasy that couldn't possibly be true.

25 yards…

* * *

He began walking towards me and that's when I knew he was real, when I knew I was no longer dreaming and I began sprinting faster than I already was towards him.

10 yards…

* * *

And then she was in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist, my head buried in the nape of her neck. The emotions that cascaded through my body were unlike any other and spinning her around, looking into her eyes was better than anything in this world.

"Hey you…" she said timidly, placing her forehead on my own.

"Hey back." I replied, lightly kissing her.

"How have you been?"

"Never better. It's been too long." I said, giving her one last hug before setting her down.

"You're telling me. Do you know how hard it's been to be practically alone?" she asked, keeping her hands around my neck, facing me.

"And I appreciate it so much, but I'm here now, let's forget about the past because I hated leaving you here."

After handing her the flowers, we slowly walked over to her bench and I sat down while Mitchie placed her head on my chest and I draped my arms around her.

"So, babe. What have you been up to?" I asked her.

"Waiting to see you, first of all." she replied, grinning up at me.

"How I have missed your smile." I said back, grinning as well.

"Thanks…" she said, blushing.

"Now, you get shy…"

"I'm not being shy. I just can't believe it's actually here, that you're actually here." she said, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Hey, please don't cry." I said as soon as I noticed, beginning to wipe the tears away.

"Why?"

"Because I really don't want to cry either…"

Sitting up, she faced me and continued, "You're just a big sap, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you, yes."

"You're too sweet." she replied, leaning forward to receive a kiss which I quickly gave, holding onto her and bringing her closer to my body. As we left the kiss, she continued staring into my eyes, tears still falling down her face, "I've missed you…"

Beginning to choke up as well, I replied, "I missed you too."

Before continuing, she placed herself back on my chest and draped my arms back over her body, "Can we just lay here Shane?"

"Anything you want…"

And with that she stayed on my chest, my head now resting on hers, just looking at the park, the scenery, needing nothing but the feel of the other to keep us safe.

After about an hour of just sitting there peacefully, she broke the silence, "You know Shane; you holding me in your arms gives me such an indescribable feeling, like we're going to be together forever."

"That's because I'm never letting you go…"

"I don't want this to end, but the sun's starting to go down and I should probably get home."

"Then I should probably walk you." I said, lifting her up slowly, and after we stood and gave each other another hug, I grasped her hand and we walked back to her house.

Reaching her front porch, the sun had already set, giving a perfect atmosphere to finish off the night. When Mitchie turned towards me, I immediately enveloped her in a hug, wanting this night to never end, but I knew that eventually someone had to let go, neither of us wanting to.

After a few minutes, I pulled her back and looked right into her eyes, "I had so much fun tonight."

"I did too. I'm so happy you're back."

"And you know what that means?" I asked, her looking at me sarcastically as if she had no idea what I was talking about, "I have to come over here everyday."

"Everyday…I wonder why." she pondered, an extremely seductive grin coming to her face.

"You, of course."

"Me…I wonder why."

"Mitchie, come on." I said, getting tired of this game.

"Shane…" she said, not letting go.

"Fine…because I love you." I finished, breathing out.

"Oh, well that's good to know." she said, getting up on her tip toes, kissing me lightly, which I immediately deepened, lifting her off her feet so she could wrap them back around my waist.

Setting her back down, I spoke again, "Anything you want to say to me?"

"Goodnight…" she replied, now facing her door.

"Mitchie…" I stated, grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Fine..." she said, turning towards me, taking a breath and looking right in my eyes. "I love you, Shane."

Giving her another kiss, when we parted I continued, "I love you too, Mitchie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Shane" she said, opening her door.

Right as she was about to go inside, I turned her around one last time and gave her a kiss before staring in her eyes to say, "Just so you know, that 'I love you.' sounds so much better when you look me in the eyes."

**(A/N): I hope you all liked it. Feedback is greatly appreciated and if any of you would like for me to write a one-shot based off of your favorite song, just review on this story or one of my others or send me a message and I'll write back to you ASAP. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
